


make up your mind

by nemoterry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, genderbent txt, lesbian beomgyu, lesbian taening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: Taehyun was only slightly disheartened when Kai had called her, stressed, over a date she had no idea what to wear for. She was more than sure Kai had been more than aware of her crush, so maybe it was a soft rejection. Still, Taehyun helped, Hell, even wanted to, even if her heart didn’t agree with sending her off to see someone else.





	make up your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoesntshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/gifts).

Taehyun was only slightly disheartened when Kai had called her, stressed, over a date she had no idea what to wear for. She was more than sure Kai had been more than aware of her crush, so maybe it was a soft rejection. Still, Taehyun helped, wanted to help. 

“You look like a mess.” Taehyun had snorted when she first opened the door for the lanky girl. Kai offered her a small smile, pearly whites already making their appearance. Even if she did look like a mess with her neon green striped shirt and black pants — her red shoes topping the mismatched outfit — she was still adorable and Taehyun found herself wondering what Kai would wear on their first date. He quickly shook the helpless thought away. “I just put on whatever,” Kai admitted softly, an embarrassment blush washing over her already rosy cheeks. 

Taehyun cracked a smile, then opened the door wider for Kai, leading her to her room. “Sit, you need to change first.” Taehyun instructed, opening her closet to look for something Kai sized. Kai took a seat on Taehyun’s bed, humming softly. 

Now, Kai was the type of girl who’d you want to be, or the type of girl who you want to be your girl. She was tall (only a little above average), curvy, cute, had a nice laugh, loved by everyone, smart (sometimes), funny — the list goes on in Taehyun’s eyes. The problem here is that Taehyun is the type of girl who is pretty...average. Her physique is that of a box. She’s just below average in height, and she’s certainly not as curvy. There wasn’t anything typically cute for Kai to wear, except for some oversized ugly red plaid sweater Taehyun made a mental note to burn in the pits of Hell later, and a slightly better looking (but much more embarrassing) purple rabbit shirt Taehyun wasn’t sure she wanted Kai to know was in her possession. 

Pretending to look for something else before she had to accept her defeat and give the embarrassing shirt to Kai, Taehyun asked, “Who’s your date with?” She felt anxiety build up in her as she awaited Kai’s answer. Whoever it was probably was Kai’s type — probably intrigued and attracted her — and Taehyun was most likely the exact opposite. 

“Do you know Beomgyu? She’s in our grade but a year older. We share health with her, I think.” Replied Kai, so, so innocently, unaware of the crime she currently commit to Taehyun’s heart. Taehyun took in a deep breath, held it for awhile. She didn’t trust herself to speak without her voice quivering. Beomgyu and her were not alike in the slightest. Sure, they were both pretty similar in height — both resembled rectangles — but they couldn’t be anymore different personality wise. Taehyun was quiet, reserved, and had a few friends. Beomgyu was loud, sociable and was friends with everyone. She was even a good acquaintance with Taehyun herself. “Honestly, I don’t even think I want to g—” 

“I hope this will do,” Taehyun cut Kai off, handing her the shirt. She didn’t want to hear Kai speak about her date anymore, it bothered her. It was only after she gave Kai the shirt that her face went aflame. Kai curiously unraveled the suspecting shirt. Honestly, it was just a shirt but Taehyun was more than embarrassed for owning this eyesore. He doesn’t even remember when he got it. There was a silence that passed, until Kai squeaked, characteristically loud. “Its so cute!” she yelled, showing Taehyun as if it weren’t the shirt she just passed to her. “I didn’t think you’d have something like t—” 

“Hurry up and change,” complained Taehyun, eager for her to shut up. She was already embarrassed enough as is. Kai only gave her a smile, before standing up to head for the bathroom. 

When Kai had left, Taehyun plopped down on her bed, groaning into her pillow. Why had she agreed to help Kai before her date again? Oh right, because she wished the best for her, or whatever. Now Taehyun wished she thought for herself. It was hard to send Kai off on a date with someone else. The door to her room opened not too long later, and in came Kai wearing the same purple shirt with the black rabbit in the middle. “How does it look?” Kai twirled. 

Taehyun laughed softly. Kai looked absolutely adorable — the shirt too big for Taehyun fit just right on Kai. And even if she hated the shirt, she found herself finding pride in the way Kai was wearing her clothes. “Alright,” she hummed instead, even with her heart swelling inside. She suddenly stood up, walking over to where she kept her jewelry. She picked out a necklace simply made out of rope, with a heart bead tying it together. 

“Sit there,” Taehyun said, pointing to the stool in front of her vanity. Kai complied, taking a seat. She stared curiously through the mirror as Taehyun put the necklace over her head, placing it on her. Taehyun’s heartbeat sped up a bit as she let her hands linger on Kai’s shoulders. “How does that look?” Taehyun whispered, making eye contact with Kai through the mirror. 

There was a small pause, a moment of hesitation, until Kai moved back, head resting on Taehyun’s chest, where she reached Taehyun, even when sitting. Taehyun looked down too, staring into Kai’s eyes. For a moment, that was all they did, and for some reason, Taehyun liked the way time passes so slowly — liked the way butterflies welled up in her stomach. Wondered if Kai felt that way too. Then, unexpectedly, or very much so because of the intensity of the moment, Kai placed her hands over Taehyun’s. Kai’s warm hands met with Taehyun’s icy ones. Scared to do anything, Taehyun just let Kai do what she wanted. Even when she rubbed Taehyun’s fingers, as if for warmth with Taehyun didn’t have. Or maybe...she wanted to hold her hand? Taehyun shook away the thought. Why would Kai want that, and with her? That's the type of thing Taehyun dreams about. 

Kai didn’t respond — or took too long to. Taehyun’s ears heated up not too long later, and she then broke the eye contact. “S-so,” she stuttered despite herself. “Want me to do your makeup?” 

Then Kai sighed, low and soft. Taehyun wondered what it was for — Kai seemed as if she wasn’t aware that Taehyun heard. If it was this, why didn’t she want her to? 

Taehyun didn’t think much of it, urging Kai to remove her hands. Kai did so, and Taehyun already yearned for the soft touch. “Sure.” replied Kai belatedly. 

Taehyun took her makeup bag, annoyed, at what? She wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the way Kai was playing with her emotions without realizing. Calming down, she took out purple eyeshadow, to match with her shirt. She turned the stool around, and without saying another word, already moved to put the makeup on her. Until — “Wait!” Kai said, moving her face away. “Isn’t this...too flashy?” 

Taehyun thought for a moment. Well…maybe, yes. “But it’ll look cute.” Taehyun promised. Honestly, Taehyun didn’t even care at this point. She was riding a rollercoaster of different emotions whilst trying to stay there, with Kai. “Yes but…” Kai looked away. 

Taehyun didn’t press on it. “Wanna try something simpler? Lip gloss?” suggested Taehyun, moving toward the left of her vanity where she kept all her lip gloss, lip tints and lip liners. Yes, she collected them. Kai nodded enthusiastically. “Can you try them and then I’ll see which one?” asked Kai. Taehyun froze. “Oh,” she said dumbly. All her mind could scream was ‘indirect kiss’ over and over again. “Okay.” she whispered low. It was okay, really. Taehyun just overreacted on these things. 

She took a reddish-pink lip gloss, and glossed her lips. Her ears flushed red upon this, which she easily hid with her hair, hoping Kai wouldn’t notice. She was so, so embarrassed. Especially with the way Kai was so focused on her lip. 

Kai shook her head softly, indicating for Taehyun to try on the next one. And so she did. And the one after that, and the one after that until — “That one’s pretty.” murmured Kai. Taehyun hadn’t even noticed when they moved so close that their knees were touching. So close that if one of them whispered, the other one could hear it. Now, there really wasn’t a need to lie. Not in the slightest — but the lie left before Taehyun could stop it. “Its strawberry flavored.” Taehyun can assure you, now, that in her entire collection, she does not have a single flavored lip gloss. She doesn’t like it. It's meant for you to wear, not eat. She maybe just wanted Kai to settle for this lipstick, it'd look adorable on her, she's sure. And when Taehyun's sure, there's not really a wrong choice. 

The way Kai’s eyes lit up made the small lie worth it. “Can I try it?” she asked enthusiastically. Honestly, Taehyun wasn’t sure how to let her down. It wasn’t even a serious lie either — so she carefully applied the pink lipgloss to Kai’s lips, trying not to die over the indirect kiss. Over how close together they were, that Taehyun could feel Kai’s breath. 

As soon as she finished applying the lipgloss, Kai swiped her tongue over her lips, consuming half of what Taehyun just put on. “Kai! What the hell,” whined Taehyun. “I just finished putting that on.” 

Kai didn’t reply, too focused on trying to taste the strawberry flavor. “I can’t taste it.” she scowled. Taehyun fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had tricked Kai after all. Even if it were a small lie, Taehyun felt so, so bad /because/ it was a small lie. Opting to tell the truth, she sighed softly. “Obviously you ca—” Taehyun cut herself off as an idea struck her. She looked down at Kai, eyes semi-wide. Kai curiously stared at her, as if urging her to continue. 

Taehyun dug her nails into her palm. She wanted the truth but — this was her only opportunity, or so she felt. “Do you really want to taste it?” she whispered. Kai let out a nervous laugh. “Well, I mean, yes. Why are you being so solemn?” she whispered back, face scrunched into a confused look. 

Taehyun looked away for a second, before clearing her throat, and coming closer to Kai, their knees touching just like earlier. Kai stayed quiet then. She looked as confused as Taehyun felt — why was she going for it? Gripping onto Kai’s shoulders, a pool of nerves settled into Taehyun’s stomach. But it was too late then, as she squeezed them, then leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Kai’s lips. She closed her eyes. 

Not to enjoy the kiss, like most people would. No, rather because she was too scared to look at Kai’s expression. Its not normal for your best friend to be kissing you over a stupid lie. It was when Kai, who seemed to have recovered from her shock, started kissing back, Taehyun separated. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t want to face her. Yet she did so anyways. She was met with Kai’s faint smile, and then a hand on her wrist. “I still couldn’t taste it.” Kai said softly. 

Taehyun face went aflame, but she didn’t care about trying to cover that up anymore. Kai had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and a suggestive smile which Taehyun couldn’t ignore as she spoke those words. She took that as a sign. Carefully, she leaned down, butterflies flying about. Except before her lips could brush Kai’s own, Kai had wrapped an arm around Taehyun’s waist and pulled her onto her lap, kissing her instead. Taehyun couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. She closed her eyes after her stunned moment passed, and wrapped her arms around Kai’s neck. 

It was slow, and soft, and chaste, and Taehyun enjoyed every moment of it. The butterflies she’d try to suppress she now let fly freely. When they separated for air, it didn’t last long until they went back in. It was by their fourth kiss that Taehyun put some distance between them. The guilt for what they had just done settled in and - and Taehyun felt so bad. She was helping Kai get ready for a date for God’s sake! She wasn’t supposed to be kissing her before she went on a date. She wasn’t supposed to end up getting heartbroken by a seemingly platonic kiss, however Kai would most likely think of it. “Kai,” started a breathless Taehyun. Taehyun licked her lips, unsure of what to say next. She just wanted an excuse to not kiss her anymore. It made her feel more guilty, if anything. “We shouldn’t be…” she trailed off. “Yeah but,” replied Kai, and Taehyun felt her heartsink. She removed her hands from Kai’s neck, then. 

“I still couldn’t taste the strawberry.” She laughed softly. Taehyun gulped, then cleared her throat. “There was no strawberry, Kai. That was a lie - I...don’t know why I lied but now,” her eyes were watering. She looked down, trying to hide her tears. “It doesn’t matter now, you’re going to kiss Beomgyu instead, anyways,”

She hopped off from Kai’s lap. “So, at what time are you supposed to be there?” asked Taehyun, going to lay on her bed. Hoping to forget the past twenty minutes existed. “Taehyun,” mumbled Kai. “I could care less about a strawberry flavored lip gloss - honestly,” she mumbled.

Taehyun scrunched her nose, making her welled up tears fall. She wiped them away as soon as they did. “That’s not the problem.” Taehyun whispered. She wished Kai would just shut up and pretend this never happened. “But it is! Taehyun, what do you think that means? If I didn’t want the taste of strawberry - why else would I kiss you?” As soon as the words left her mouth, Taehyun looked up, surprised. Surely, Kai couldn’t be saying what she thought she was. 

Taehyun looked down, Kai’s hopeful gaze was messing with her heart. She wanted to believe her words, but at the same time, feared to. “Kai…” she trailed off, clutching onto the blanket. She couldn’t think of anything to say. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself. She must have taken too long to reply, because then, Kai spoke. 

“Taehyun, I don’t know about you, but to me, that was more than just a kiss.” 

Taehyun inhaled, and then, shakily let out a breath. “Then why are you going on a date with Beomgyu?” She asked the question lingering on her mind. Kai hadn’t even told her she had a date until she texted Taehyun, distressed over what to wear. 

“Because...because I didn’t think you’d like me back! Do you know how long I’ve been trying to get your attention!? You think that when we...hold hands, or hug or even playfully flirt I don’t feel anything?” Kai’s voice went weak towards the end. “I was trying to move on.” the younger girl uttered. And that’s when Taehyun knew. And her world turned upside down. She felt happy, and sad, and frustrated. So, so frustrated because she didn’t need to pin so much over Kai. Frustrated because she could have been dating Kai a long time ago. 

She stood up from her bed, and practically ran over to Kai. Quickly, she wiped the tears that welled up in Kai’s eyes, and then kissed her forehead. “Kai,” she whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Kai sniffed, only burying her face in Taehyun’s shoulder, then. 

They didn’t say anything for a while, until Taehyun spoke again, a minute later. “I really do love you.” 

-

Beomgyu sighed anxiously. It was already twenty minutes after the time Kai agreed to meet with her, yet the bouncy girl wasn’t here. The suspecting cup of hot chocolate she ordered for Kai laid there, growing cold. That was the only reminder Beomgyu had left of their date. 

Kai hadn’t sent a text saying she’d be late — hadn’t called her — nothing. Beomgyu knows that Kai isn’t the type of person to stand someone up, but now, she was growing to doubt it. Still, she kept the remains of positivity in her. 

Just as she took a sip of her own coffee, she felt a ding in her pocket. Hurriedly, she took out her phone, and slowly all the positivism she had dissolved as tears welled up in her eyes. Her lock screen only showed part of the message, but Beomgyu didn’t need to read the rest as she paid for both the coffee and hot chocolate, leaving the cursed coffee shop. 

KutieKai: 

sorry i won’t be able to make it today! we can hang out another day as frie...

**Author's Note:**

> kai’s outfits is inspired off of @idoesntshine’s paper dolls! please support them and her works! <3 https://twitter.com/idoesntshine/status/1185342155910344704?s=21


End file.
